My Hogwarts Love
by SweetStacy13
Summary: Katherine Brown is a normal American teenage girl who loves the Harry Potter Series. As she lives her dream of being in Hogwarts, she couldn't imagine asking for more. However, James has other ideas than being just friends and Kat gets a little more emotional trouble than she signed up for. A story about friendship, love, conflicts, regrets and most importantly... MAGIC! (many OCs)
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **I only own this story. It's purely based on my imagination and my incurable love for Harry Potter. This is my first story! SO any kind of criticism is welcome. :-)**

* * *

I had never thought that I would be actually living this day that I have been dreaming of for I don't know how long. Perhaps, since I finished reading the Harry Potter Books.

Everyone kept ridiculing me for even wishing of it. My parents nearly sent me to a shrink because of my 'Post- Potter Depression'. Finally, one fine day, on 20th of June 2013 everything in my life changed.

It was a bright sunny morning. Everything was cheerful. Or, perhaps it was just me. It was my Birthday! I woke up super early in the morning and got dressed for the day. I wore a pink and white floral skater dress with a brown broad belt. I added a hot pink sweater jacket and took my brown leather satchel. I wore my leather calf boots and was heading downstairs when a sound startled me. It sounded like a bird. I went out to my balcony to check and saw something extremely strange and creepy.

A barn owl about a foot and a half tall was staring me with his gigantic eyes. I'm sure my eyes were as big as his. I was so astonished that I dropped my satchel. The sound of it crashing to the floor brought me back from my trance and I leaped forward to greet this little nocturnal guest. Only then, I realized that it was holding out its leg to me, a piece of paper tied to it.

I untied and unrolled the letter and nearly dropped it in my shock! It turned out to be something that I have waited for since I was eleven.

There, right before my eyes was an Acceptance Letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Brown,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I stared at it for 5 mins with my face blank.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't process what I was seeing.

Then, after the initial shock had subsided and realization finally set in, I shrieked in delight!

* * *

 **What do you think? Does it look good enough to continue? Reviews Reviews Reviews! Please? :-D**

 **Also, A lot of characters who are supposed to be dead after the War, are very much alive in my story. Just because I need them and Dumbledore is simply too precious to be left out. :-D Hope you like it! :-)**


	2. Chapter 1: The man with Twinkling Eyes

I jumped with glee and dashed down the stairs taking two at a time towards the living room where I knew my parents would be. How cunning of them to be planning this all along and never to let me know! This was the perfect birthday present I could ever get!

My parents were sitting on the couch when I reached them.

I pounced at my father because only he would think of giving me the letter in such a dramatic way.

"Thank you, Dad! This is the best Birthday Present Ever!" I screamed in his ear.

"What present?"

"The letter of course! I would never have imagined a better gift than this."

"What letter?" My dad asked, looking confused.

I handed it to him.

Okay, if it wasn't Dad, then it's probably Mom. Maybe she forgot to tell him about it.

"But we have yet to give you your present dear. Here it is. We were waiting for you to come downstairs to give it to you." Mom said, while handing me a little jewelry box from Tiffany and Co.

"But if you didn't give it to me then who else could it be?"

"Me."

All three of us shrieked at the voice behind me.

There in front of us stood a tall old man with a shiny beard and half-moon glasses. He was wearing some funny looking robes which looked very much out of place in our modest-but-modern living room.

"Who are you? And how did you get in our house?"

My mother was the one who said it. Me? I was too astonished to even move. Right in front of my eyes was a man identical to Albus Dumbledore!

But it couldn't be him. Maybe this is all Alex's doing. She does come up with weird prank ideas.

"My name is Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the old man said with a very distinguishing British accent.

Then, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in my entire life, I, Katherine Brown, passed out.

 _ **AN: Don't Forget To Reveiw guys! I love reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Dream come True

What a strange yet lovely dream. I tried to open my eyes but ended up groaning. My head was pounding like crazy. I tried again and this time, I succeed. When I did wake up I nearly fainted again. There in front of my eyes is none other than Albus Dumbledore staring back at me with his twinkling eyes.

"Are you feeling better now Ms. Brown?" He asked

"I think so," I said, confused. I was not really sure if I was still dreaming.

But apparently, by the time I was out, Dumblydore (forgive me but I call him that since I read Goblet of Fire) has been explaining things about Hogwarts to my parents. Of course, I know all about it. Then something hits me.

"But don't kids get their letters at the age of 11? I'm 17 now! Surely there has to be an explanation. And more importantly, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

I mentally smacked myself after I said it. Wow, Kat, real subtle!

"After the 2nd wizarding war, the limit was pushed up to 17 as kids are more mature then. We did not want to force such burden on kids so young, they deserve better. And as for me being alive, my dear friend Nicholas Flamel saved my life that night. But we kept it a secret, so as to have some advantage to our side if we happen to lose the War. And it wasn't mentioned in the books because even people without magic in them would start hoping to be wizards." Fair enough.

"But I don't understand. I have no magical blood in me whatsoever. My parents are muggles and I don't think that any of our ancestors were magical."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I once knew a girl, Miss Brown. She too was a muggleborn like yourself and yet, she was very deservingly called the 'Brightest witch of her age'. He said, looking at me pointedly from above his glasses.

Of Course. Her name was Hermione Granger.

This was getting more and more confusing and surreal every passing moment. Slowly, everything was starting to sink in. Obviously, I know about Hermione. I have always admired her. However, if all this is true then... "I'm a witch."

There. Now that I have said it aloud, it sounds even more ridiculous.

"Yes, you are. And with great potential, I must say." Said Dumbledore, his voice filled with pride, I think.

Then slowly, it all clicked together in my head. Messing stuff up. Clumsily setting things on fire in the chemistry lab. Maybe it was true.

The next moment I was yelling, jumping, and hugging everyone in the room.

So everything after that is a messy blur. You see, I'm not particularly good at remembering events of my life. Nevertheless, I'm sure that my 17th Birthday was the best birthday any girl my age would ever wish for.

Therefore, the next few days went with a lot of packing, reading and shopping.

A lot of shopping.

I couldn't tell My friend Alex about me being a witch because of the Statute of Secrecy. So instead, I told her that I was going off to London for further education. Not really a lie.

Finally, the long awaited moment came. I was at platform 9¾ in Grand Central. Looks like Kings Cross isn't the only station where the Hogwarts Express arrives. It was so much fun running through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I was jumping around like a 10-year-old on Christmas!

The train had arrived. After long efforts, my baggage was finally loaded on the train and in the end my mom, my dad and I were all breathless. I hugged both my parents in turn. Their eyes brimmed with tears. I knew that this was a bittersweet moment for them. Because even though they were happy for me, I have never been away from them for more than a week. Or perhaps maybe a fortnight but still, that's as long as it has ever been. Of course now that I have an owl (her name is Snow), I can write to them whenever I miss them.

The train lurched forward and I bid farewell to my parents.

I went inside and began looking for an empty compartment.

I finally find one about five compartments away from the entrance, which was good. I put my luggage in the carrier and went in search of the bathroom.

I checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair and outfit. I was really nervous and wanted to make a good impression on everyone. I was wearing a tight, black and white striped long T-shirt and black tight ripped jeans. I wore a black short waistcoat and let my brown hair down. I wore it straight today so that they were more manageable while traveling. I had chosen black, peep-toe wedges for today. I love wedges!

I let out a long breath and muttered you can do this a few times under my breath. After I was back to my normal confident self, I winked at myself and blew a kiss to the mirror. I left the bathroom feeling much more confident and went back to my compartment. However, it was no longer empty. A tall slender girl with lovely brown hair was sitting and staring out the window.

She must have sensed my presence because she turned to me in surprise.

"I hope you don't mind. All others are either full or noisy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable," I said with a polite smile. I would rather keep alone but I did not want to come across as a stuck-up bitch before I even ENTER the school. I sat on the opposite seat took out The Chronicles of Narnia from my small black backpack. I have a 7-in-1 copy. Yes, I'm a nerd, sue me. I began to read but before long, my eyes fell on the window.

The sight was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. Meadows, trees, rivers, and all those beautiful things. I looked in wonder at the beauty before me.

"So, you're a new student?" I looked at the girl and gave her a small smile. "Was it that obvious?" I asked her, embarrassed.

She chuckled. "Well yes, but in your defense, it is really beautiful out there." She said. "And don't worry, I'm a new student too." She added, smiling at me.

I gave her a warm smile in return. Okay, she's not too bad.

"Mia Lockwood," she said and offered me her hand. I shook her hand taking in her appearance.

She was wearing gray skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that said 'Bow Down B*tches'. She was wearing Black leather boots that really completed the look and made her look rather rebellious. Even though she was wearing a simple outfit, it screamed style.

We started talking about our backgrounds and I decided that I rather liked Mia. She was the kind of girl you would want on your side in a fight. Yet she is very kind and sensible, unlike most other good-looking girls. Oh yes, she was the girl that guys always dream about. She was smart, funny and sociable. Only one difference between her and the other bimbos is that she is a lot smarter and has much more common sense.

We immediately hit it off. She was from a pureblood family. Hearing this I became a bit uncomfortable but it turns that the differences between Purebloods and muggleborns have dissolved after the war. Contrary to my fear about purebloods, she was rather curious about muggles and asked a Lot of questions.

When we reached the school, it was already dusk and we had already worn our uniforms. They had updated them up a bit from the original design. They looked kinda cool.

On reaching the station we all got downstairs and heard a very gruff voice yelling, "Firs' years! This way! Come on, don't be shy!"

We craned our necks to look for the source but we didn't have to wait long. A gigantic man with an equally large beard was summoning us towards him. This must be Hagrid.

My thoughts were confirmed as he introduced himself. "Hey, there li'l fellas. My name is Hagrid. I'm the keeper of Keys in Hogwarts." He said, while puffing out his chest a bit.

I couldn't believe it! Everything was so real! It was honestly like Candyland!

From the station, we had to cross the lake on the boats. It was so that we could fully admire the castle of Hogwarts. I know it because I read the books and I'm a knowledge whore.

Soon, we reached shore after ducking under an enormous cliff. Then they moved up a rocky passageway that made me a bit claustrophobic. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door creating a lovely 'Tak Tak Tak' sound.

 _ **AN:Review guys! Review! I won't know if you like the story if you don't comment :-D you know I love you!**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Large Castle & Great Hall

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired woman in green robes stood there. She looked rather stern.

"Ma'am," Hagrid said bowing his head respectfully. British manners. I thought, fondly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

"That's Professor McGonagall," Said Mia from beside me. I nodded in apprehension still looking at the woman in question.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could actually fit a two large Limos and a Hummer in it while still sparing a lot of space.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like I had seen in the movies. Somehow, they gave the Entrance hall a more royal look.

We entered the hall and waited in front of the big doors like she instructed. It was big enough to fit all of our first years. I'm sure we were at least a hundred in number.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The Grand Feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, as you probably know, while you are here, your house will be like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin as is common knowledge. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I knew all of this from the books but still, it sent a sense of thrill through me.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She added, while looking pointedly at a couple of boys who were passing little comments.

She then entered the Great Hall and then shut the doors before I could catch a glimpse of it.

"Well, that sounds like fun." Said Mia raising her eyebrows. We stood near the large staircase with Mia leaning against the railing and me standing in front of her, with crossed arms and balancing my weight on one foot.

Just then a tall and very handsome guy approached us and spoke directly to Mia.

"Hello, Miss. How you doin'?" He said. I almost laughed at Joey's pickup line from FRIENDS . I doubt anyone watches TV here.

"Hey," Mia said, looking bored. She gave him a sarcastic smile. I almost rolled my eyes at her.

"The name's Chase, Chase Black." He said while offering his hand and smiling in a very charming way while showing a dimple on the right cheek. I almost swooned. Almost.

He was cute. He had light brown hair and gray eyes. However, Mia seemed to think otherwise.

"That's cute really. But I'm not interested." She said while ignoring his outstretched hand.

Just as he was about to respond, the door opened, revealing Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you. follow me." And with that, she turned and entered the Great Hall with us following closely.

 _ **AN: Don't Forget To review guys! You know How much I love you all!**_

 _ **Feel free to suggest me stuff.**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting and Grand Feast

As Mia and I were the last to enter, we could linger behind and breathe in our on personal space. We couldn't see much forward so, we looked around.

I have no adequate words to say how amazingly impressive it was. The hall was lit by thousands of candles floating mid-air. As we looked further up, we could see the walls disappearing into the invisible ceiling that bared the magnificent stars to us.

Four large tables were arranged so that there was a space for us to walk in between the two tables in the middle.

It seemed as if we were walking the Red Carpet, considering how everyone was staring at us.

When we looked forward, we could see everyone gathering up to the front near a small stool. On top of the stool sat an old pointed Hat.

 _The Sorting Hat._

A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

I didn't really get the words since I was too busy studying my surroundings. As I scanned the crowd, I came across the guy from before- Chase, was it? He was standing near the corner of the room looking all handsome confident and a tiny bit arrogant. Beside him was another really handsome guy who was looking right back at me. _Shoot._

I snapped my head forward. _His eyes were so blue!_ I swooned internally. Just then, the Sorting Hat finished its song and earned an applause from everyone.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Adams, Christian!"

A tall blond boy made his way to the stool. McGonagall put the hat on his head and in a moment the hat screamed, "Slytherin!"

"Anderson, John!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Banks, Elena!" "Gryffindor!" Elena's arrival caused an uproar at a table, which I later assumed was the Gryffindor Table.

"Bennet, Caroline" went to Ravenclaw and soon "Black, Chase" was called.

"the hat sat on his head for a couple of minutes and yelled a clear, "Slytherin"

He swaggered off to the table in the far left of the hall.

"Brown, Katherine!"

I froze for a moment, my heart racing on hearing my name. I took a deep breath and took confident steps towards the stool.

I sat down and Mcgonall placed the hat on my head and stepped back. _Well hello there Miss Brown._ I heard it whisper in my ear. _A muggleborn I see. A lot of confidence. Not a bad mind. A striving ambition to achieve greatness. Its easy._

"Slytherin!" it yelled. I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. I got of the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table while making sure not to trip. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I avoided any eye contact. I went over and sat in front of Chase Black.

The sorting further continued by placing two more boys in Slytherin. I drowned out the rest. I was waiting for Mia's turn. "Hey" said Black, smiling sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Katherine Brown," I said giving him a genuine smile in return and offering my hand.

"Chase Black, It's a pleasure." he said, shaking my hand. I sensed a Dublin accent, if I wasn't wrong.

"So you're friends with the fire over there?" He said while pointing at Mia who was looking at the guy on the stool. "Lestrade, Brandon" went to Gryffindor and then came "Lockwood Mia!"

After a few minutes, the hat yelled a delightful "Slytherin!" And I smiled widely, happy that the first friend I made at Hogwarts was sorted in my House.

She strutted towards me, looking very proud of herself and sat beside me, after giving me a one-armed hug.

I vaguely heard "Malfoy, James" and looked forward, curious as to who this Malfoy descendent was.

It turned out to be Chase's friend who caught me staring at him. _Okay, lets see where this one goes._

After a brief pause, The hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

He got of the stool and walked towards us. He patted Chase on the arm and sat in front of me, giving me a brief nod. I nodded in return and to my surprise, he winked. _What?_

I widened my eyes and looked away from him, trying to hide my blush.

The sorting continued and I tuned most of it out. It ended with two Weasley sisters going to Hufflepuff and "Zabini, Brooke" Coming to Slytherin.

I was starting to feel hungry. I hadn't eaten anything on the train and my tummy felt restless. Just then, I heard clinking of glass and we all looked forward to see Dumbledore standing with a lovely smile on his face.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

After he uttered those words, the plates in front of us, filled themselves with delicious food. There were so many different things that I hadn't even heard of!

"Now that is a feast!" Said Mia while looking happily at the food. I was pleased to see that she too was a food lover like me. We dug in and ate till our stomachs felt full enough.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, which were lovely cheesecakes and pastries along with ice-creams. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a couple of older Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that magic may be used between classes in the corridors but any sign of dueling and pranks will invite serious consequences. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Also, I should warn you using mobile phones and other electronic devices during classes and in corridors is strictly forbidden. you may have access to them in your common rooms and dormitories."

Wait WHAT? Electronics in Hogwarts?

I checked my phone which was in my robe pocket to see that indeed, we had signal here. "Electronics work in Hogwarts? But I thought that all the, magic interferes with the waves?" I asked Mia, befuddled yet delighted.

"That was ages ago. now, considering that all things in the Wizarding world is being modernised, professor Lupin and the Headmaster came together and sorted out the problem. Now we are able to use electronics in Hogwarts. Although, we can charge them only in our dormitories

"Huh!" I said, looking at my phone, impressed. I put it back in my cloak and then went on to follow the Slytherin Prefect who would lead us to the dungeons.

* * *

 _ **AN: Don't Forget To review guys! You know How much I love you all!**_

 _ **Feel free to suggest me stuff.**_


	6. Chapter 5: First Night in Hogwarts

The prefect's name who escorted us was Elliot Moriarty I think, which reminded me of Moriarty from Sherlock. He was Irish too, from Dublin, judging by his accent. I guess all the older boys in Hogwarts are all tall and handsome. I sighed internally.

"Unlike the other houses, our house common room and dormitories are in the dungeons instead of the towers. You will find that they are much more serene and quiet compared to the others. You will need a password to enter the dungeons and make sure you do not share this password with the members of other houses. Entering other house dormitories is forbidden and if found doing so, there will be consequences to face." he said while escorting us to the dungeons.

"The entrance is behind this stone wall. The password is Merlin's Beard." This gained a round of snickers from the boys and Mia. He chose to ignore that. "As you all know, our House Ghost is The Bloody Baron. And you better watch out for Peeves. He likes to cause havoc. And also, make sure not to _help_ him cause chaos." He said, looking at James and Chase.

The little round door opened revealing a short stone passageway. As we all bent and scampered I looked up to see that the room was lit with greenish lamps and furnished with emerald green armchairs. This dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; no skulls thankfully; and dark wood cupboards.

It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one which meant that people here respected each other's privacy. To my delight, I saw a small bookshelf and a few desks near the glass end which showed the lake.

Elliot informed us that the password to the common room changed every fortnight, and it was posted on the noticeboard. I looked at it to see that it was beautifully decorated featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

He also told us that this year's Head Boy was Albus Potter from Ravenclaw and Head Girl was Angelina Weasley from Gryffindor.

On hearing the word Potter, all my senses were on hyper alert. Albus Potter is still in Hogwarts? I thought he would have passed out by now.

By the time I recovered from my shock, Elliot had already left and I began to follow Mia to our dormitories.

We went in to see that each dorm held two students now, instead of four, which was good. Mia and I chose the dormitory in the far end. Brooke Zabini and another girl, her name was Heather I think, moved in the room across from us.

We got showered and started getting ready for bed. It was a long day.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Mia asked while plugging her phone in her charger. Her British accent was pretty clear. London maybe. I noticed her iPhone case was plain black, but somehow, that made it look more elegant. She was wearing a loose maroon T-shirt that said _'WHO NEEDS SLEEP'_ and black pajama shorts.

"What do you mean? Don't we have classes from tomorrow?" I asked. I just assumed we were going to start learning magic from tomorrow. I was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'I AM SHERLOCKED' and white loose pajama pants with quotes on it. Yeah, I'm a nerd.

She gave a throaty chuckle. "Is that what they told you?" She plunked down on her bed.

I started unpacking my stuff and putting away my clothes in my wardrobe. The dorm room was really spacious and when Mia said that they had modernized the school, she wasn't lying. The dorm room had an en suite bathroom which was large enough. We had two wardrobes, one for each which were placed near the bathroom door. I wonder how they fit all this.

Our beds were on opposite ends of the room so that the room was split into Z-shaped slots. Thankfully, the room theme was not the God-awful green. I love emerald green, don't get me wrong, but having it around you while you sleep, its just creepy. The beds were not four-poster, hence making the room look larger.

"Well no. Actually, I forgot to ask." I said while pulling out my comforters, pillows, and bedsheets that I brought from back home. It was good that we could decorate our dorms in any way.

Now that I come to think of it, I don't know anything abut this school. What time do the have classes? Do we have classes all day? Do we have free periods? Do we get Sundays off? When do they have meal times? Do we all eat together? What do these people eat? _Okay, the last one was a bit weird._

"Well, it's good you have me then." She said, smirking. "Today is Friday, and classes start on Monday. They give us the weekend to get adapted and socialize and all that shit." She said as if it was the most ridiculous thing. I pondered over this new information.

"So, what are your plans?" She asked again while tying her long hair up in a high bun.

"Well nothing really, considering I don't know my way around this huge castle," I said while putting moisturizer on myself.

"Well let's do that then! We'll explore the castle. That way, we won't risk getting lost on Monday. Clumsiness isn't really attractive", she said, winking at me.

"Okay! Let's do that. That way we can look for cool spots to hang out. Also, I would really like to check out the Library." I said, while brushing my hair and then braiding it. My hair was fairly long, reaching halfway down my back.

"Yeah okay. Let's negotiate about the library, though. You like studying?" She asked as she began to lie down. "Yes, but not as much as I like reading!" I said. "Don't you like books?" I added while turning out the lamp.

"I like books, I really love them. I just don't like to study or sit in an insanely quiet room where everyone else is serious and responsible" She said.

"Well, I kinda am one of them." I pointed out, chuckling a bit.

"But you're different. You're fun. So I can make an exception for you" she said.

I just laughed and said, "Good Night Lockwood"

"Good Night Brown! We are going to have real fun tomorrow!" She snickered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Don't Forget To review! Please please please review! It means a lot to me! Thank you for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Start of The Weekend

The next morning I woke up late. But that's nothing new, I always sleep in. I looked over to see that Mia was still sleeping. I got up and made my way over to the bathroom with my bag of bathroom products. The bathroom counter was thankfully broad enough, with two sinks and a large mirror. The walls were white, but not too white. I unloaded my junk on the counter and started brushing my teeth. I then got showered, shaved and moisturized. I wrapped a large towel around me but on my way out I screamed to see that Mia was in the bathroom brushing, while I was showering. "What the Hell Mia!" I said while pushing my towel tighter in my armpit.

She looked startled at my outburst and then her expression changed to confusion which soon became annoyance. "Oh god! Don't be so blushy." She said looking back to the mirror.  
"But I could have been naked!" I shrieked. It wasn't that big of a deal, really, I was just shocked.

"Relax Kat. If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." She said, imitating Damon from the Vampire Diaries and winking. I just groaned and left the bathroom to get dressed.

I decided to wear light blue denim shorts and a peach colored cotton top with cap sleeves and pale yellow embroidery. I wore peach ballet flats which matched my top. As I was wearing my watch, Mia came out of the bathroom in a towel. As I was fixing myself in front of our shared vanity, I decided to let my hair down. My hair had natural curls near the ends, so it fitted the look.

I turned around to see that Mia was ready and tying her hair up in a ponytail. She had also done a small pouf on her head, which looked good. She was wearing a plaid tie-front shirt that showed off her belly-button and white long shorts. She had folded her sleeves above her elbows and was wearing a watch in one hand and white high-top converse sneakers.

I replaced my iPhone case with one that had the picture of the Eiffel Tower on a black background. Mia was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I collect okay!" I said while putting it in my back pocket. She laughed and said, "Guess what?" She opened her bedside drawer that showed a collection of iPhone cases placed in one corner of it. "Me too!" She said grinning.

I just laughed and we left the room. We were just getting to the common room when a guy coming out of the boys' dorms slammed into me, dropping my phone.

"Shoot," I said under my breath and bent down to pick it up when a hand snatched it away, faster than me. I looked up to see that it was James Malfoy who had slammed into me.

"Hey Beautiful!" he said, trying to look flirty while twirling my phone in his hand.  
I tried to snatch it back, but he pulled it out of reach. He was very tall and, me being 5'4", it was pointless trying to reach around him. So I stopped reaching for it and started glaring at him with my arms crossed. He was really starting to annoy me.

He must have realized that I was not putting up a fight, as he drew his hand back and started looking at the back of my phone.

He gave a little smile and said, "Cute."

"Yes, I know. Can I have it back now?" I asked and extended my hand. I could faintly hear Mia tapping her foot in impatience. Just as he was about to respond, someone, who I later realized was Chase, came rushing out of the Dorm and without looking, crashed into Malfoy which caused him to fall on top of me, both of us crashing down on the carpeted floor. Thankfully, The carpet was soft and furry, or I was sure to have bruised my butt by now.

I looked up, to see that he was swearing when his blue eyes met mine. After a moment, that irritating smirk found its way back on his face.

"Would you please get your _fat_ arse off of me? I'd really appreciate it if you don't asphyxiate me." I said snarkily, showing him a smirk of my own.

"Only if you agree to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." He replied just as snarkily without flinching.

I could faintly hear Mia laughing in the background.

My eyes widened and the narrowed. I could remotely feel how his body was entirely pushed into mine, and how he was anything but fat. I could only feel muscle against myself.

I almost sighed. _Focus Kat._

As much as I would like to show him how I had my way with words, we were getting late and Malfoy was getting on my nerves.

So, with all my strength, I pushed him off of me and stood up.

I looked down and was satisfied to see a shocked expression on his face.

I clapped the dust from my palms dramatically and picked up my phone which was lying on the floor beside him, thankful that I workout every evening.

Mia was outright laughing beside me while we walked away from the boys and their flustered faces.

"That was so fudging cool!" She said, still laughing, as we climbed the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Thankfully, I remembered the way we went to the dungeons, so we didn't get lost.

As we entered the Great Hall, we could see that almost everyone was done with their breakfast and we were among the last ones.

We walked to our table and loaded out plates with all the lovely breakfast food.

After we were done eating, we decided to go look at the Black Lake.

We took a walk along the edges of the lake since it was early afternoon; the sun rays were beautifully falling on the lake water and the land around it.

We went over to a shady tree that gave us a view to both, the castle and the forest.

We lay there, not talking, the silence between us not awkward at all.

Then, when the heat started irritating us, we decided to finally head back since it was lunchtime already.

I wasn't really hungry, and neither was Mia, so we decided to skip lunch and look around the castle.

We saw the portraits, even talked to some of them. We went to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but didn't stay long, because, according to Mia, 'that girl is too whiny!'

So instead, she decided to show me the Hogwarts Kitchen.

We were supposed to tickle a certain portrait which opened the kitchen door.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised that she knew all that. We went in and requested for some chocolate. We even hung out with the house-elves for a bit.

At first, I was a bit wary of them, having never seen a house-elf before. But later, I blended right in. They were actually really cool people and really fun to hang out with.

Some even taught us a few drinking games!

After leaving the Kitchen, we decided to just call it a day and headed back to the dungeons.

* * *

 _ **AN: Please review guys! Please? I want to know if its good or not! Feel free to suggest me any improvements!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Slumber With the Snakes

When we reached the dungeons, we were stumbling around and giggling about everything that happened that day. _The house elves were really fun to hang out with!_ Who would have thought?

As we said the password and scrambled in the common room we saw that our dorm neighbors, Brooke and Heather (I think), were sitting on the sofa and chatting. When they saw us enter, Brooke gave us a small smile, saying "Hey!"

"Hey! How's it going! Wait.. Is that Nutella?" I asked noticing a brown jar in her hands. I probably resembled the smiley with the heart eyes.

"Yeah! Heather here, is missing her boyfriend, well, EX-boyfriend, so I thought she needed some chocolate therapy." As she said this, I noticed Heather was staring into the fire and picking at the ends of her PJ pants.

"Well, call him then! Do you need my phone?" I asked. She merely shook her head.

"What happened?" I found myself asking. Looking at her, I could tell that this was serious.

To my surprise, Heather started speaking, "My boyfriend is a muggle. I'm a pureblood you see. We all thought that I had become a squib when I didn't get my letter on my 11th birthday. And when I got my letter, I was beyond excited. I wanted to tell him. I was extremely nervous about it, but I knew I couldn't be dishonest with him." I saw a tear escape and her hand tighten around Brooke's. I went over to her other side and put an arm around her shoulder. She was looking down at her hands. "However, when I did tell him, he didn't believe it at first. Later, when he did believe me, he said that we couldn't do this anymore. He called me a freak and broke up with me. He hasn't been returning my calls"

She broke down, and I was surprised to see Mia quickly knelt down in front of her. She took both of her hands and clasped them tightly while looking in her eyes with so much emotion, which I wasn't sure she was capable of.

"Listen to me Heather. I know you miss him. I know it's hard for you. But right now, you need to understand the fact that, Love is not about prejudices okay? If you love a person, you love all of them. Their perfection... _and flaws too._ And if that guy... what's his name?" "Jessie." She said, sniffing back the rest of her tears. I think Mia's word were making sense to her.

"Right... Wait, Jessie? Really?" She said wincing. _Here we go._ "Mia! Focus, you're doing really well!" I gritted to her.

"Right, so as I was saying, if Jessie really loved you, as much as you seem to love him, he wouldn't say all that and leave you. Knowing how much this means to you, he would have stayed alongside you till the end of the line. And I think he's an idiot for letting go of something so beautiful as your love."I saw her smile a bit and wipe away her tears. I went around the couch and sat down on her other side, with Heather sitting between me and Brooke.

"But Heather, you also need to realize, that if he's a fool to let go of you, it would be even more stupid of you to hold on to him. You need to realize that this is HIS loss, not yours. For God's sake, give yourself some credit! He doesn't deserve your time of the day."

I hugged her again by her shoulders and said, "I know it's hard, forgetting someone you had a lifetime with. But if you don't, you might oversee something even more divine when it's right in front of you. If it's meant to be, it'll happen on its own. Beautiful things in life are rare. And if you force them, there's a chance they might break."

"Exactly!" Mia said, "That's why you can sob and mope as much as you want tonight. But tomorrow morning, I want to see you bright and happy. Okay? You're a Slytherin, darling! We don't cry over boys. We set goals, achieve them and then even soar right ahead of them! We have fun! WE move one from ex-boyfriends because we are worth more than those worthless pieces of shit! And I'm sure that son-of-a-bitch will know what he's lost after he sees that you didn't break without him."

She chuckled a bit, and we could tell she wasn't okay yet but she will be. She started crying again and we let her because you cant get over a breakup unless you let it consume you first. After she had calmed down considerably, I had an idea. It was just around 11 pm, although it felt like it was a much late.

"Guys, I'll be back."

I went upstairs to the kitchens and asked the house-elves if they could bring us some hot chocolate in the common room. I told them that one of my friends was missing her family, which wasn't _ENTIRELY_ a lie. But they were all too glad to help us. And I had this weird thing that I thought hot chocolate cured every form of stress.

When I got back to the common room I suggested that we might as well get changed into our most cute and comfy pajamas. By the time we came back out in the common room, there were four large mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table. I think the elves charmed it so that it stayed warm.

We all huddled near the fire and sipped out drinks in content. It was like bliss! It was even better that how mom made it! I really miss her... I think I'll call her tomorrow morning.

"Thanks, guys, I really feel much better now." She said, while giving a warm smile to all of us. She was wearing a baby pink tank top and gray booty shorts with pink flowers here and there. I was wearing pajamas similar to Heather. However, My tank top was white and my shorts were baby pink and plain. They were from Victoria's Secret. I loved them!

"Wow! This thing is like molten heaven!" Brooke said while moaning appreciatively. "Yeah, I have realized that muggles invent some really cool foods!" Said Mia. I just chuckled and shook my head. Brooke's pajamas suited her almost serious personality as she was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and plaid blue long pajama-pants. Mia was her usual self, wearing a long whit T-shirt which reached just above her knee. It said in black letters _More Coffee._

"You know, we should do this more often. Spend time, share feelings... girls only nights! What say?" Mia said as if it was her most original idea.

"You mean, like slumber parties?" I asked, amused. "What's that?" Brook cringed, disgusted. I realized then that Brooke's accent wasn't British. It sounded vaguely Australian.

"What we are doing right now, in the muggle world we call it a slumber party. That's why I thought of the hot chocolate." I said while putting down my mug on the coffee table, along with everyone else's.

"It's basically a girls night. We watch cheesy movies, eat junk food, play weird games, get drunk maybe..."

"Let's do that!" Said Heather, looking thrilled. I just then realize that I was the only muggle-born among them.

"Okay then! Let's do it. Maybe we could do it every fortnight?" I suggested. Everyone seemed to like the thought.

After talking some more, we all finally starting to get a bit tired. I checked then time and saw that it was already 3 am. We decided to call it a night and went back to our rooms. As we brushed our teeth and did our night routines, I decided to speak up. It has been bugging me the whole time.

"It was really nice what you did back there for Heather. I didn't know that you were sentimental." I said, while giving her a sincere smile.

"It's not that I'm sentimental Kat. It's just... Over the years, everyone talks about how the Purebloods are prejudiced against Muggle-borns. But no one realizes that we have feelings too. What happened to Heather happens to almost every other Pureblood witch. But no one knows it because we get over it and rise stronger than before. This is the reason why we have our reservations against muggles. Because they don't even try to understand us. And I cant stand them thinking of us as weak. Because we aren't. We are stronger than them. And I wouldn't want any wizard or witch, especially a Slytherin, to forget that."

She spoke with so much seriousness, that I realized she had some history too. I wanted to ask her but decided against it. I just gave her a hug, which she returned.

I pulled back and looked in her hazel eyes with my brown ones. "I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow morning. She seemed really well after you spoke to her." I assured her. She smiled and nodded and walked back to her bed. I did the same. "I really like you pajamas. Wanna trade someday?" I winked at her. She just laughed and said "Good Night Kat." Relieved that she was no more serious, I said."I know you like my outfits Mia!" "Please! It's too American for my taste" She scoffed. I could here the smile in her voice. I was glad she was back to her normal self and just said "Night Mia!"

We turned out the lamps and slept almost immediately out of exhaustion.

* * *

 _ **AN:Please review! This is my first time uploading a story on Fanfiction. I hope everything I'm doing is right!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Chance Encounters

The next day, Mia and I woke up extremely late because of our late night. We got ready and reached the Great Hall to see that most of them were now leaving. We went over to sit in front of Heather and Brooke who were sitting near the door. Heather seemed a lot better than yesterday, thanks to Mia. We talked and joked around for a while when I told Mia I wanted to check out the library.

"Ugh! I was hoping you would forget about that." She said, making a face and biting down on the bread-stick.

"Ha-ha! Not likely." I laughed. "You coming?" I asked.

"No thank you. I don't want to suffocate from the silence in there! I'll go check out the Quidditch Pitch and fly around a bit." She wasn't done yet with her breakfast.

I gave her a quick hug and waved everyone goodbye before leaving the Great Hall.

After looking around for almost an hour and asking almost every senior, I finally found the infamous library.

It didn't disappoint. As I took my first step in, I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was so beautiful and so big! Simply magnificent. When I finally found my legs, I took slow steps towards the book shelves. There were desks near the windows. And there were a lot of windows. Also, at the far end, there was a long table like the ones in the Great Hall where the seniors were working on something or the other.

I started going through the books in the shelves, not really looking for any book. I loved the feel of a book's spine against my hand. When I reached the Charms section, I started looking through the book titles. Charms really intrigued me. And besides, I wanted to be prepared with at least the basics before classes started. I selected a couple of books to check out before turning around to see a very tall guy, looking at me with an amused look.

I got startled, my hands going to my mouth, letting go of the books before I realized what I did. I braced myself to feel those extremely heavy books collide with my feet. They didn't. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the guy had caught them in his hands. He straightened up and handed them back to me.

"Thanks." I whispered back. Thankfully I hadn't screamed or anything in my fright. "You're welcome. Are you a first year?" His face was extremely charming and friendly. _Posh British accent. Definitely London_.

"Yes. I am." I said, almost stuttering. I gave a short nod, in the end, mostly to calm myself down. His lovely green eyes were looking down into my chocolate brown ones. His hair was fairly messy, but it didn't look bad on him. He was wearing a thin, gray, long-sleeved sweater and black jeans.

"I have never seen a first year with so many books even before classes started." He said, clearly amused. He looked down at me, clearly checking me out.

I was wearing a dark ash gray cotton knot T-shirt with a scoop neck and really short sleeves. I was wearing dark blue denim shorts that were really short. I knew the weather was going to get colder in a month and I wouldn't be able to wear them so I thought, why not? I paired my outfit with black converse sneakers.

"I was just looking through them. Light reading." I said, much more confidently than before. "Believe me, that isn't light. My arms are enough proof for that." His eyes looking mischievous. Okay he was clearly making fun of me right now.

"Well... It was nice talking. I think I should go read them now." I said, making a move to walk away, in the direction of a desk near the window which was thankfully empty.

"Wait!" I froze and turned around. He was really making me nervous, I don't know why. But I don't like it when people make me nervous.

"I didn't catch you name." He said. He was still smiling, in that charming way.

"Katherine Brown." I said, giving him a smile of my own. "Albus Potter." He said. My eyes widened. He grinned at me before turning around and walking the other way.

I turned around and walked to the desk in a daze, realizing that I had just spoken to Albus Potter. Son of Harry potter. The desk had two chairs and I chose the one facing the door I opened the book and started reading the introduction. Just as I was getting engrossed in the book, I heard someone pull out the other chair which was in front of me. I looked up to see that Albus had taken the seat next to me. He had a black back-pack which he set down beside himself. He looked up when he realized I was staring at him.

"You don't mind do you? I like to sit near the window and all other desks are taken" I looked around and then saw that one desk near the window was empty. "There's one." I said, pointing to the other desk.

He chuckled. "I know; I was already sitting there. It's just, when I sit alone; annoying girls just come over and start flirting. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against flirting. But not while I'm working. I need to focus and get everything right."

I just gaped. I couldn't get over the fact that he just said out loud that he likes to work and study. Girls hit on him even in the library. And to avoid that, he wants to sit with me rather than sitting alone which would be convenient because he wants everything to be right.

Let me see what I can deduct from that. _Cocky. Arrogant. Perfectionist._

 _In short... Control Freak!_

"Hello! Earth to Katherine" He was waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back from my daze and realized I had been staring and spaced out. "Whatever" was all I could come up with before I returned to my book. I faintly remembered that he was Head boy and throwing sarcasm at him will only gain me detention.

Thankfully, he didn't talk while he was working so I got to read to my heart's content. After I had read all the basics and some standard beginner's charms I started to feel a lot better. Just as I was about to turn to the next book, which was _Hogwarts, A History,_ I heard the chair across from me move and looked up to see that Albus was already about to leave. I internally let out a breath I was holding. It was good that my concentration is very sharp or it would have been incredibly tense for me to read that book without noticing Potter.

"I think you should get something to eat. Lunch hours are almost over." He said, putting his bag over his shoulder and looking at his black watch. I looked at mine and was startled to see that he was right and I was hungry. I quickly stood up and put the books back where they were. I knew I couldn't yet take books away with me until classes start.

I turned around to see he was waiting. "Maybe you could walk with me to the Great Hall?" He asked while raising his eyebrows. His hand was gesturing towards the door; he was looking at me expectantly.

"Sure." I said while smiling at him. I was extremely confused as to why he was being this nice to me. And I was planning to find out.

As we walked out of the library he asked," So, don't you want to ask me something?" I looked up at him, shocked. _Is he a legilimens?_ "Why would you say?" I asked back.

"I know it seems weird to you, me being so friendly when I don't even know you. And your face is seriously so expressive. I can tell that you're dying to ask me everything" _Not a legilimens then._

"Well, you can't blame me, can you?" I said, cheekily. I might be nervous, but I sure as hell won't show it.

"Well, if you must know, I'm talking to you because you seem different." He said, smiling sincerely. "Different?" Now I was not only nervous, but also confused.

"Yeah. I can't talk to most of the girls here. They just can't stop flirting. And the select few, who are sensible, are so shy that they stammer every time I say 'Good Morning'." He says, looking exasperated. "And the fact about my family doesn't really help make many friends either." He said sheepishly, running his hands through his hair. He was taller than me, so I had to look up at him.

"Yeah. I get it. But that still doesn't explain why you suddenly want to be my bff." I said, and then mentally slapping my forehead.

"Yeah, so when you just walked away, without even asking my name, I felt relieved. That at least someone saw me as a normal student. So I thought, maybe I could have one friend after all." He said, smiling.

"So you're telling me, that after 7 years in Hogwarts, you still haven't found a friend?" I cock an eyebrow. He looks at me in confusion. "Seven years?"

"Well yeah, you're head boy right? So you must be in you final year." I said.

"Well, you're right about the final year part. But after the war, when they turned up the age for first years, they also reduced the number of school years. Now we have only four instead of seven. And then, like muggle schools, Hogwarts runs practical trainings. Those go on for three years, and then we're free to go." He said..

"So, kinda like, internships?" I asked him. "Yeah, just like that."

"That's great I guess. So you can start off your career at a younger age." I commented. "Yeah, that's the purpose of it." He smiled. He doesn't seem so bad. A bit over-confident and cocky, but that's okay. If that was a crime, Mia and I would have been in Azkaban now. I giggle internally.

"You're in Slytherin right? I remember you from the Sorting." he asked me suddenly. We were at the foot of the stairs right now, in the entrance Hall. "Yeah. And I know you are in Ravenclaw because Elliot told us." I said.

"Right. So are we cool? Friends?" He asked. "Yeah we're cool" I said. He smiled at me with a very charming smile. "So I guess, I'll see you later then?" He asked me, expectantly as we entered Great Hall. I could see Mia was already seated beside Chase. _What am I missing?_ I thought.

"Yeah sure!" I waved at him and moved in the direction of our table. I was really hungry and I need to eat. Now!

After lunch, we went back to the dorm. Mia went to the shower since she was a bit sweaty from flying. I really needed to ask her how she ended up sitting beside Chase after hating him the previous day.

I decided to play some songs. It's been really long since I have surrendered myself to music. When she was out of the shower she looked impressed, meaning she liked the song that as playing. It was Impossible by Shontelle.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened today?" She asked before I had a chance to open my mouth. I frowned, confused "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You walk in late for lunch and looking cozy with the hot Head Boy and yet you look clueless? I thought we were BFFs. Shame on you." She said, pointing her hairbrush at me. I could tell that she was kidding. "Well I walked in to see my best friend looking cosy with Chase Black, who, if I remember right, she ignored until this morning." I smirked right back at her. _Score!_

"Come on! When I went to the Quidditch Pitch, is saw that Black was already there circling the Pitch. Now I had two options. Either I fly with him, or I come back like a loser. And I sure as hell ain't a loser. So I flew with him. We ended up competing and I ended up putting him on his arse. That wasn't so bad." She said, laughing. _Okay, now that sounds sensible._

"So, your turn." She sang and sat down in front of me. She took my laptop and started looking through it.

"Well, it wasn't really anything. I went to the library. He sat in front of me because no other desk was free. I read; he worked. Then after he was done, he reminded me that lunch would be over soon. So we walked here together. And that's why I was late." I finished. She looked in my eyes, probably searching if I was lying. After a few seconds, she shrugged, convinced and started playing Perfect by One Direction. I love that song.

After about 3 hours of Pop music, I decided I needed to go for a jog. I hadn't worked out in 3 days. So I got dressed in loose grey sweatpants and a grey tank top. I took my phone and earplugs and left. Mia looked rather engrossed in my Laptop, so I knew she wouldn't be bored.

I jogged downstairs and out of the Doors outside the castle. I decided to take 3 rounds around the lake and then stretch. As I finished my first lap I saw Malfoy come out of the castle in Gym shorts and Sweatshirt. I groaned internally. He seemed to notice me because he fastened his pace until he was jogging beside me. "Hey there!" He said, not seeming out of breath at all. "Hey" I said back, not wanting to sound rude without reason. Although I sounded winded as compared.

"So you do workout! I had my suspicion after you pushed me off of you yesterday." He said, smiling slightly. _Here we go again._

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a witty reply and just jogged faster in front of him. He seemed to catch up easily. I finished my second lap. My lungs were dying.

"Relax Kitty Kat! I'm just pulling your leg!" He said. I looked at him, startled. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing. Kitty Kat." He said, smirking. I just rolled my eyes and ran faster to finish my lap.

As I was done, I decided to stretch in the dorms instead of here. If I stay around him, someone might die. And it's extremely possible that it would be a person whose name starts with J. So I continued jogging towards the castle.

"So, did you change your mind about Hogsmeade?" He asked. I stopped and turned around to see that he was walking backwards, looking at me.

"Come on, I'm a really good company" He said stretching his arms sideways and dropping the back to his sides.

"In your dreams Malfoy." I said and then jogged back. I could faintly hear him chuckling behind me.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Good? Bad?**

 **Review guys! Let the love keep coming! 3 :-)**


	10. Chapter 9: If You Know You need Only Ask

As I reach the common room, I plop down on one of the single armchairs. _I need to find a place to work out. I can't just warm up every day!_ I groaned and went to the dorm to get showered. When I entered, I saw that Mia wasn't there.

I shrugged it off and got showered. I lay down the bed and waited for Mia. Meanwhile, I decided to call my Mom. She seemed fine and was shocked to hear that I could call her from Hogwarts now. I told her about Mia and the library and everything else.

As I hung up, I heard Mia open the door. She looked wild, with her eyes sparkling and breaths heaving. "Come on! You have got to see this!" She said while pulling the cover off of me. I got up and looked at her. She looked like she was about to burst. "What is it?" I asked her, looking at her weirdly.

"Would you stop with the bloody questions and move already? Or else I might have to drag you with me." She said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. She was wearing a black _Ramones_ crop top and denim shorts. I was in my white tank and baby pink pajamas. I was too tired to change so I grabbed a pink sweatshirt and left with her. That moment I realized that Mia could walk really fast! Like crazy fast. After climbing 7 flights of stairs, she brought me to a corridor and stopped. It looked empty and just like any other corridor.

"Mia, this better not be a joke! Malfoy has already eaten my last shred of patience." I said, gasping for air. I was a bit winded from walking so fast.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport!" She started pacing back and forth and I was beginning to think that she was indeed going mad.

However, I heard a crack and looked up to see a door beginning to emerge from the wall. If it would have been someone other than me, they would have gotten scared. But me? I realized exactly what was happening. After I was completely visible, I carefully opened the door and went in to see a very large room with sofas and books at one end along with some bean bag chairs. On the other end was an open space with cardio equipment. I also saw an I-phone jack for music.

I turned and looked at Mia for a few seconds, stunned. I then shrieked and jumped on her hugging her tightly.

 _She found the Room of requirements!_

"Oh My God Mia! This is so cool! Can you read minds or something?" I asked her because honestly, I think she could. Only about half an hour ago, I was whining in my head about finding a place to workout in and Mia just magically seems to find the Room of Requirements! This is insane!

"Oh! Stop over reacting!" She said, huffing. "Seriously, though, this is insane!" I felt so excited.

I went ahead and started looking around, sifting through the books. Everything was in here.

"This is so amazing. It's all too real for me." I said, in a daze. Mia looked smug, with her arms crossed, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell you that I'm kinda awesome."

"You are! But, this is getting a little overwhelming for me. Can we go back to the dorms now? We could come back here tomorrow if you want when I've gathered my thoughts."

"Well, duh! I'm sleepy anyway. I just wanted to show this to you. Hogwarts is really bad-ass isn't it?"

"Yeah, okay let's go, though."

We went back to the dorms in comfortable silence. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I just couldn't find my bearings.

In the past three days, I had boarded the Hogwarts Express, come to Hogwarts and found the Room Of Requirements. It was too much.

I just went straight to my bed and fell asleep after saying Good Night to Mia.

She just chuckled, no doubt amused, and turned out the lights.

The next day, when I woke up, I saw that Mia was still sleeping. I felt really guilty for the way I behaved. She was so excited! And I just had to ruin it with my nerves. _Damn it Katherine!_ I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After I was done with the shower, I came out to see Mia still sleeping. I was still wrapped in a towel, but it didn't bother me so much today.

And I really need to make it up with her. Knowing Mia, she wouldn't even bring it up.

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's Sunday. We need to enjoy this day before classes start tomorrow and I become all responsible and boring!" I tried to shake her awake and ended up succeeding.

"Damn it Kat! Just go ahead and bring an earthquake to wake me up, why don't you?" She said, groaning. Apparently, her sarcasm is active even when waking up in the morning. Nevertheless, she got out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

I decided to go fan girl today and wore a black tank top that said _Winchester Brothers. The Family Business_ in a curved frame with the supernatural crest in the middle. I wore black ripped denims and black combat boots and added an open, red and black plaid shirt over it.

I switched my phone case to a one that said _I AM SHERLOCKED._ Mia came out of the shower and got dressed in faded blue ripped jeans and a gray crop top that showed off her belly-button. By the time she was ready; I had straightened my hair and put on my black watch. I can't go anywhere without a watch. I saw Mia wear a silver charms bracelet and black ballet flats.

We went downstairs to grab breakfast. We were really late, but thankfully they hadn't stopped serving yet.

We sat down and filled our perfectly toned tummies. _Hehe_ and went over to the black lake, to sit under our tree. Yes, we had loved that tree so much that now we have branded it ours. We sat down and looked over at the black lake. A lot of the other students were hanging out too, but it was no surprise. It was a lovely day.

Some boys were playing football too. I noticed Chase and James to be two of them. As soon as I noticed them, their eyes shot to where we sat.

"Damn! Now they see us, they'll come here and bother us." I couldn't agree more with Mia right now.

"They are a hot bunch, though, aren't they?" I said, sighing at them. I wasn't lying. Both of them looked like they jumped straight out of GQ magazine.

"Well yeah. Them being around each other adds to that effect. And their cockiness doesn't help either" She said. They were walking towards us now. Mia subtly turned her gaze forward making her look as if she was just scanning the crowd. I, on the other hand, crossed my legs under me and started picking at the grass.

"Hello, ladies. Would you mind terribly if we join you? Said Chase. "Yes," Both of us said simultaneously.

But, apparently, they were deaf because they sat right in front of us with chase sitting beside me and James sitting beside Mia resulting us in forming a circle.

Chase was wearing a grey GAP sweater and blue denims, while James was wearing a V-neck black T-shirt and dark jeans. I spy Varvatos.

"Come on! You can't hate us that much! We are trying to be nice." Said James, giving puppy-dog eyes to Mia.

"And besides, Katherine? Wasn't I nice to you when you got sorted in Slytherin and were sitting all alone on our table?" That was Chase. And to give a full effect, he put his arm around my shoulder. I slapped away his hand, looking at him pointedly and he smirked.

"Come on. We're just trying to be friends. Wouldn't it be cool if two of the hottest guys in Hogwarts hung out with the two sexiest girls?"

"Actually, it would." Said Mia, resting her elbow on James' shoulder. "But sadly, I haven't met the hottest boys in Hogwarts yet. They must be hiding." Said Mia, whispering the last part.

I burst out laughing. Chase rolled his eyes and James just shook his head, amused.

Chase leaned forward in front of Mia.

"Well, what would we have to do? To gain your approval?"

"I guess we could be friends. If you try to put the arrogance to a minimum." I said, pretending to think. "And of course, you have got to stop with the constant innuendos." I said, now looking at James.

They just laughed and said "Deal"

All of us ended up laughing and I thought, _Maybe they aren't so bad._

* * *

 **AN: OMG! Two updates in two days! I do really love you guys. Keep the love coming though! Don't stop! _Review_** , **please! Please please please. It really means a lot to me. Also, don't forget to follow and favorite if you like it! You know I love you! :-D  
**


	11. Chapter 10:Perfect End to A Perfect Week

"I'm hungry!" I exclaimed after we had stopped laughing.

"Likewise. And it's almost time for lunch. We might as well get going." Said Mia, standing up and dusting herself off. I followed suit.

"Yeah, we should go eat as well. It feels as if I haven't eaten in five years." Said James, rubbing his well-toned stomach.

As we all made our way to the Great Hall, I saw that Heather and Brooke were already seated. We joined them, saying goodbye to the boys, but they seemed to have other plans. They sat down next to us.

I cocked an eyebrow at them. "Ahem-Ahem!" I cleared my throat at them pointedly.

"Here you go", said James, passing me a goblet of water.

I gave up, throwing my hands up in despair and left Mia to deal with them. She seemed exhausted too, so she barely acknowledged them. After we had lunch, we went back to the common room, leaving the boys behind.

We went up to our dorms and plopped down on our beds. It was already late afternoon and I decided to go workout.

"I need to go fly." Said Mia and shot up like a rocket. She got ready along with me and we went our respective ways.

When I reached the room of Requirements, I had the most amazing idea! _It can wait! Finish working out first._ I started jogging on the treadmill and jogged for about 5 mins. I can't jog for too long, I dunno why. I decided to dance today, So I turned the carpeted floor into a smooth dance floor and added a mirror to a wall. I put my phone in the Jack and started dancing to _BOSS by Fifth Harmony_. It just gets my heart pumping so fast everytime!

After I was done with working out, I went back to our dorm and got showered and dressed in my pajamas. I wore a baby pink top that said _I really am a Mermaid_ with hot pink striped shorts. Just then, Mia came in, all sweaty. She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and went straight to shower. I frowned, confused, and dashed in after her.

"What did I do?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing." She screamed back.

"Then why did you roll your eyes at me?"

She pulled the curtain in my face and ignored my question. I frowned further and went back to my laptop, to plan out for the evening. _Rude._

"Because you wear a lot of Pink. I am not particularly a fan of pink. But you somehow make me think it looks adorable on you. Not to mention you are wearing pajamas in the middle of the day." She said, coming out in a towel.

"You are going to wear Pajamas too. Because we are going to spend the end of the weekend with style. Go wear your most comfortable PJ." I ordered her, while I started putting away my laptop and speakers, although I doubt we needed any.

After she was ready in a blue T-shirt and plaid Sky blue pajamas, I told her to the Room of Requirements and told her to set up the laptop and speakers. I also told her to ask for a bed and a projector screen.

She gave me a weird amused look and just said, "Okay boss!" while shaking her head fondly. Meanwhile, I went down to the kitchen to get some lovely food. This included lots of chocolates, hot chocolate, s'mores, marshmallows, junk food and most importantly, Nutella. I thanked the house-elves and started walking upstairs. I lost my breath on the fourth floor. _All of this stuff is so heavy!_ I sat down on the stairs for a minute when someone tapped on my shoulder, I looked back, startled only to find Albus looking at me with an amused expression.

"Oh gosh, you scared me!" I said, putting a hand over my heart. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"I want to have a slumber party with Mia in the Room of Requirements and all this bloody food is really heavy!" I exclaimed and then put my hands to my mouth, frozen. _Why, you ask?_ Well probably because of the fact that he is the Head Boy and I have just now confessed to have planned on breaking a lot of rules. _Why can't I keep my mouth shut in front of him!_ I asked myself before pulling my hands away from my eyes. He still looked amused and was openly chuckling to himself now.

"Yeah yeah! Go ahead, give me detention, ha! ha! It still won't stop me and Mia from having a lovely slumber party!" I said, confidently, crossing my arms.

"Who said anything about detention?" He said, still laughing, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Aren't you going to give me detention? I'm probably breaking a lot of rules here." I said. Okay, he was really confusing me now.

"I was actually going to ask you if I can come too?" He said, his eyes sparkling hopefully.

"Will you give me detention if I say no?" I asked, quietly. I really didn't want to get punished even before classes started.

"No, I won't. Relax. You're my friend. And it's not as if it's a school night. Go have fun!" He said, shoving my arm a little. I started to smile a little.

"Although I do think you need some help with those." He said, looking at all those bags of food.

"Really? You are such a genius! How could you tell?" I said, sarcastically while stretching my arm. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit!" He said while lifting one bag and looking at it. He muttered something and waved his wand at it. He then put the remaining bags in the one he was holding. I was looking at him with shocked wide eyes.

"Undetectable extension charm!" He said, answering my unspoken question.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. I knew that! Pft!" I said, waving my hand in the air as if it was no big deal. If you haven't noticed, I'm a really bad liar.

"So you can lift those easily." He said, giving me that charming smile of his. I smiled involuntarily. I can't seem to help it. His smile is so contagious!

"I would accompany you but, I have to run patrols tonight." He said apologetically when I hadn't made a move to leave. I finally jumped out of my trance and lifted the bags, which now weighed as if they were filled with a ball of fur, and rushed upstairs. _Mia is going to kill me!_

Mia's POV

I took Kat's laptop bag and started walking in the direction of the room of requirements. As I passed a broom closet, I thought I heard some shuffling noise from across the door. I paused for a while and then shrugged, thinking it's probably some couple snogging. After I took two steps forward an evil idea came to my head. I stepped back and opened the broom closet to find a very disheveled James Malfoy and some blonde, who were indeed snogging.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood up. He whispered something to the blonde and she walked away. "Are you looking for something? Did Kat send you to spy on me?" He asked, smirking.

"Well actually, no. Albus Potter, you know the Head Boy, was just across the corridor actually and he thought he heard some noise. Since he was busy, he was talking to Kat you see, he sent me to investigate. I should probably tell him, that you were here with that Ravenclaw, breaking so many rules, before school even started." I said, my arms crossed and smirking. I want to see what he does after he gets caught.

"Well, where are these infamous Katherine and Albus." He said, looking behind me. _He said, Katherine. That means he's a bit jealous. Interesting._

I pretended to look behind me, searching for them. I was totally fooling him. I looked back and front, thinking.

"I don't know. Maybe they went for a _romantic_ walk. It's a lovely night anyway." I said, smirking anyway.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like I care." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, come one Malfoy! You are seriously not that thick. I can clearly tell you have the hots for her!" I said, scoffing.

"Well, you're wrong. You can't have feelings for someone in just two days can you." He said while turning his back and walking away. He turned again and said, "And Lockwood! You are not going to tell on me. Come on! We were friends. I can see through this strong façade that you value friendship. And we do hit it off pretty well!" he said the last bit, stretching his arms a bit. He went away, and I shook my head, amused.

He was right. We did get along pretty well.

Kat's POV

When I finally reached the corridor I willed the Room of requirements to show itself. It was my first time doing it. (Forgive the pun) Finally on my third round, it started appearing. I squealed and clapped my hands before rushing in.

I could see that Mia had already set up the laptop and speakers. I wished for a bigger screen, a projector and a lovely giant soft apple-pie bed. When I opened my eyes, I was pleased to see that it was all there!

"So, what do you think?" "I think that is a very light bag." I turned around to see Mia look at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that's our food."

"Oh right... For what?"

"It's our first slumber party in Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.

"I still don't know what that is." She said, shaking her head. "Well, that's why we're having one! Duh!" I said.

Sometimes it feels so weird when I hear us talking. Her with her amazing posh British accent and me with my weird nasal American slang.

She started looking through the bag and looked with wide eyes when she pulled out a dozen bags from it. "What in hell?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm," I said, quite proud of myself. "Yeah I can tell. How did you do it, though?" She looked at me.

Well.. "Albus did it for me."

"Albus Potter?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah..." I said, walking backwards a bit. Here comes the teasing.

"You little! I knew my instincts were right. I bet you guys will get together by the end of this month" Great. Cue blush.

"That's so not true. We're just friend. And I only met him yesterday." I said, still red as a poppy.

"Yeah, and knowing you for only 3 hours, he still didn't give you detention when you are CLEARLY breaking rules." She said, looking smug.

I stood, with my arms folded looking at Mia. I was looking in my brain to come up with an explanation. I came up with nothing.

"Damn it brain! You work all the way through the school year and you decide to ditch me now?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

I could see Mia laughing. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We, are going to watch Magic Mike!" I said, clapping my hands together. I had purchased a lot of movies online and the few which I couldn't find, I had downloaded illegally. I basically had every movie you could ever watch on a sleepover. Like I said, I'm a nerd.

Mia looked at me looking unimpressed. "Seriously? We are going to watch some dude do crappy magic?" She said, looking bored. WHAT?

"Don't tell me you have never seen magic mike?" I gasped, putting a hand on my heart for a dramatic reaction.

I went ahead and started the movie.

We were awake until maybe 4 am. I was shocked when Mia told me she hadn't seen any Marvel movies. We ended up watching Captain America First Avenger and then Dead Pool. After about 45 mins of, _'But Kat! That guy isn't even THIS High!'_ from Mia, she finally realized what the hype is. She shut up and watched the rest of the movie with enthusiasm.

After about 6 hours of different movies, junk food and lots of Albus jokes from Mia, we didn't even realize that we finally passed out.

 **AN: New update! I hope you like it, guys! Keep the reviews coming guys. Please leave your precious comments! I have been loving the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 11: First day of School

I groaned as I woke up the next, sitting up and scratching my head. I'm sure my head is probably a mess right now. _What time is it anyway?_ I tried to reach my phone, but my legs were badly tangled in my sheets. I groaned again and slowly untangled my feet. After I finally reached my phone, I saw the time flashing 9:15. I put it back. Wait...

I snatched it back and checked if I had seen wrong. After I saw that it was indeed 9:15, I screeched and shook Mia awake.

"What? Is there an earthquake I didn't know about?" She said, scratching her head and squinting her eyes.

"You're sarcasm is not appreciated right now. We are late. It's 9:15 and we have transfiguration in _15_ minutes!" I said, emphasizing by pulling the sheets off of her... Thank God it's the Room of Requirements!

We got dressed quickly in our uniforms, which were too cool according to me, and started running towards transfiguration.

We had to wear our uniforms on Wednesdays and Fridays, and the rest of the days, we could wear what we want. This was because on those other days, we had DADA, Potions, and Flying, and doing that in robes is not really the most comfortable way of studying. However, since it was the first day of school, we were instructed to wear them today as well.

We reached Transfiguration by getting lost only once. It was 9:35. Damn!

We entered the class to see that everyone was already seated and Professor McGonagall was Explaining something. There was a board behind her on which was written 'Introduction to Transfiguration.'

I sighed in relief. So that means she hadn't started with the actual class. But the look that McGonagall was giving us was not really comforting.

"Miss Lockwood and Miss Brown! How nice of you to join us today! We feel honored to be blessed by your presence." She said, in a cold voice that clearly showed that she was anything BUT pleased.

"We're really sorry for being late Professor. Actually, we got lost." I said, trying to convince her. I could smell a detention coming and I would try anything to avoid that.

"That excuse has gotten old and withered Miss Brown. Perhaps you might think of some new ones, in detention tonight." She said sternly, raising her eyebrows from behind her glasses.

"But-" "That's enough! Please take your seats and meet me after class."

Without another word, we took our seats.

The rest of the class went by with a lot of Transfiguration basics, which I had thankfully covered in my weekend Library session. I answered a lot of the questions asked by her and she seemed a bit impressed, if not a lot.

I internally patted my back. I was really dreading the thought of having detention on my first day at Hogwarts! Beside me, I could see Mia doodling in the book, but I couldn't see what exactly she was drawing. The class ended with a flurry of robes and I put away my stationary, completely forgetting about my detention.

However, as we were walking out we heard a distinct throat-clearing behind us.

"I do remember quite clearly, that I asked you to meet me after class." Said Professor McGonagall, looking expectant.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind, Ma'am," I said, nodding. Here goes. My first detention ever.

"It is very inappropriate for a student of your age to show up late to class. It shows indiscipline, tardiness, and disrespect for rules." She said, looking disappointed in us.

Shoot! Not my first day at Hogwarts! God! I have been so good, why is this happening to me?

"However, considering that this castle is enormous and you are indeed new students, I'm going to let it slide this once." She said as though she was physically pained to make this decision.

Wait... WHAT?

"We don't have to do detention?" I asked, the relief evident in my voice.

"Obviously!" Mia whispered in my ear. I shook her off, looking happily at McGonagall.

The rest of the classes went amazingly well. We had Charms after Transfiguration followed by DADA and Potions.

"God! That was a long day!" Mia sighed, plopping down on the armchair in the common room.

"I still don't believe McGonagall didn't give us detention!" I said, plopping down on the sofa, stretching my legs across it. It was almost 5 in the evening and I was beyond exhausted. And this was only the introduction day. I can't even imagine how it gets in the middle of the term.

"I can't believe we have only an hour for lunch!" She said, grumbling. I chuckled.

"Well, I better go for a run, wanna come?" I said, getting up. "Hell yeah! After today, I need a run!"

We got changed quickly in running clothes and messy buns and headed towards the Room. While we reaching the 2nd floor, I realized that I forgot my bottle and phone. I simply can't workout without music!

I told Mia to go on ahead and that I would catch up in a moment.

I went back to the dorm and made sure that I had grabbed everything before leaving the common room the second time. As I rushed on the seventh-floor corridor I crashed into something hard and fell on my bum!

Oww!

I winced, groaned and looked up to see Albus looking at me with mirth in his eyes. Seriously!? Do I have to embarrass myself every time I meet him?

"Are you okay?" He said, still looking amused, offering his hand. I reluctantly grabbed it and got on my feet. I probably looked weird in sweat-shorts and a very messy bun. "I'm fine," I grumbled, rubbing my now sore butt. "Thanks," I added, with a small smile. My gym stuff was now sprawled on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, but Albus beat me to it. He helped me with it. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I wanted to go for a long run and then maybe dance a bit before it gets too dark." Well, you better hurry. 'Coz next time, I might not let you out of detention this easily." He said, referring to the slumber party.

I shifted my feet around and pushing my bangs over my head, nervous. Get a grip Kat!

"Yeah, Thanks! For that I mean! We really had fun." I said, gesturing around with my hands a bit.

"So, where are you going?" He asked.

"Well, I actually forgot my phone so I was taking that to the Room Of Requirements. For music you know... To work out." I need to get out of here, NOW! Before I embarrass myself any further.

He chuckled. "That's nice. But you do realize that you could have just played the music you REQUIRE right?" He said, openly laughing at myself now. There! I just did it! "Uhm... Okay! Bye!" I squeaked. And then ladies and gentlemen, I ran, out of embarrassment, causing myself more embarrassment.

As I entered the Room Of requirements, I could see that Mia was out to murder the poor punching bag. "Look who decided to turn up." I rolled my eyes. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit darling," I sang while rising onto the treadmill. I looked in the mirror and turned on the thing. I was wearing a mint green tank and gray sweat-shorts.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she took a water break.

I started on a light jog and looked pointedly at her. "I'll give you one guess," I said. "Did you run into Malfoy?" She smirked. "Well, you're right about the running into someone part," I said.

"Did you run into Potter?" She said, coming closer. I didn't say anything. "You did! Wow! This is turning out to be a habit of yours isn't it?" She said, laughing and going back to her bag. She was wearing a cyan colored tank that said BEAST and black gyms shorts. "It's not like I plan it!" I exclaimed. I was starting to get out of breath.

"Maybe it's destiny." She said, looking as if she thinks anything BUT.

I just made a face and slowed down to a stop. I then went on to do a dance routine while Mia began practicing some martial arts looking moves.

When we got back to the dorms, we were completely battered. I let Mia go in for a shower first while I sorted out my books for tomorrow and my clothes. We could wear casuals tomorrow. Yay!

Mia came out in a towel and I took my turn. After I was done, I got dressed in my long white T-shirt that said I got Nothin' to wear while Mia was wearing a REBEL crop top and pajama shorts. We both jumped into our beds and turned out the lights.

"Did you see that girl Caroline today? Damn! It looked like she might jump James right in the middle of Charms!" I said, laughing as I recalled her intense adoration for the Malfoy heir. Like seriously, she was practically ogling him while Flitwick explained the basic wrist movements.

"Were you jealous?" Mia teased, smirking. "Oh yeah! Coz I wanna be the one who jumps his bones. You know how much I like arrogant assholes." I said. "What happened to Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" She chuckled. "Whatever! It was really funny, that's all I'm think." I stated, hoping to put this topic to rest. "Yeah! Right!" She scoffed. Apparently not. "Damn woman! You want Potter and Malfoy! 'U foxyyy!" She said, trying to imitate a very bad country twang. I just threw a pillow at her, trying to stop my laugh. "Good Night!" I said pointedly and turned over, still smiling.

What would I do without her in Hogwarts! "Good Night darling!" she said.

Today was a good day, I thought, right before falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hey lovelies! What do you think? Review guys! You know I love you! Hope you like it! I will post the next chapter after I get atleast, 5 reviews? Is that too much to as for? Pretty Please!**


	13. Chapter 12: Close Enough To Touch

The next Morning, I woke up to my shrill alarm ringing annoyingly beside my bed. I had remembered to set it after the close call yesterday. I woke up at 8:00 to see that Mia was happily sprawled over her bed, her covers forgotten. I smiled and made my way to the bathroom. I decided to take a bath today because I had the extra time.

I turned on some country music and relaxed in the bubbly warm water. Just then I heard Mia enter the bathroom, yawning. She was outside the shower and was probably brushing and stuff. Maybe she'll leave when she's done doing that. However, she had other ideas because I heard the shower running.

"Mia! I'm still in here!" I called out. "I know!" replied in the same tone. "I'm fudging naked Mia! Get out!" I said, splashing my water to emphasize my point.

She pulled back my curtain. Oh God!

"How many times do we have to do this? I repeat! If I see something new, I WILL throw a dollar at it!" She stated and closed it back. I sat there, contemplating what to do next. If I get out of the bath, she's going to see me in all my glory, and I don't want that. So I rolled my eyes and sank back into the soothing warm water.

"Since when do magical people watch The Vampire Diaries?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I heard her chuckle. "So you noticed." She said. "Well, duh! It's Ian Somerhalder we're talking about!" I said blowing the foam from my hands. It's true! Ian Somerhalder is just dreamy!

Eventually, when my skin got all pruney, I asked Mia to pass me my towel, covered up and got out of the bathroom. It was 8:30 and we had plenty of time for breakfast.

We both got dressed for today, since we had a DADA practical, we decided to wear comfy clothes. I wore blue denim Capri pants and a yellow T-shirt that had a brown trace butterfly on it. Mia wore blue denim shorts and a gray long sleeved cotton shirt with the sleeves pushed up.

We went down to breakfast and sat opposite Heather and Brooke. Both of them were wearing blue jeans and t-shirts. Heather's was white and Brooke's was black. We started eating pancakes and bacon when I saw Chase take a seat beside Mia on her other side. "Hey, stranger!" I called out. "Hey there!" He said with so much enthusiasm that I couldn't help snickering. "Where's your other half?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why? Do you miss him?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked at him and Mia and the back at him

"My God! There's two of you!" I exclaimed with wide eyes before going back to eating with a bored look on my face. "Come on! Do think I can't see? I know you have the hots for each other." "By hots, if you mean the excessive need to kill each other, then yes, I do have the Hots for him," I said. Just then the devil himself chose to walk down the hall. He wasn't alone. Caroline was clinging to his arm as if she, might pull it out of its socket. She was giggling at something he was saying. Mia noticed me staring and I quickly looked back at my food.

I looked at the time and it was 9:20. "It's time!" I said and got up from my seat. I could sense the smug look on Mia's face even without looking at her. "Oh! Shut it Mia!" I said and she started laughing.

As we went to History of Magic, I couldn't help but think that Caroline didn't really suit him. I mean. She was blonde and giggly. And what is wrong with that? Uh.. She's also very stupid. She's a Ravenclaw, how stupid could she be? My inner-self gave me a look. Mia pushed me out of my trance when I realized that I had been talking to myself in my mind.

God! I'm going crazy! The rest of the class, I tried to concentrate, but how could I, with Caroline giggling every five minutes behind me at something Malfoy said. He's not even funny! I don't even know why I can't tune them out. It's not as if we're friends or something.

As the class ended early with the professor giving us a 10-inch essay on Hogwarts; A History, we walked out with Mia grumbling about having homework on the second day of school. We joined Heather and Brooke outside who were walking a bit slow.

"So, Heather!" Mia said, letting go of my arm and throwing it over Heather's shoulder. "Yes, Mia!" Heather said, imitating her tone.

"Who was the blond hunk you were stealing glances at today?" She said, wagging her eyebrows.

"What hunk?" She said, feigning innocence. I was slightly confused at first but I caught on quickly.

"Well, looks like Mia's prep talk really worked, huh?" I said, coming over to her other side.

"Guys! It's nothing like that. Seriously, it's not a big deal." She said, playing with the end of her messenger bag. Which was purple and really cute, might I add.

"We can stand here and talk about Heather and Chris all day. However, we do have class, so let's GO!" Brooke said and pulled Heather and Mia by their arms. "Wait! What about me!" I said, spreading my arms pretending to be hurt.

"I don't need to pull you. Because it's school, and DADA, and Professor Lupin, and I know you wouldn't dream of being late." She said over her shoulder before turning back around.

I cocked my eyebrow at her back for a second. However, the bell signaled the end of class and I scrambled to rush to DADA.

When I caught up with the three, Brooke looked at me with a smug smile.

"Oh Shut up! I can't be late for class!" I exclaimed and walked into the class, hearing the three girls laughing at me. I couldn't help but smile a little.

Mia's POV

Lupin was already setting up the class for a practical sesh. We were starting Expelliarmus today.

"Okay, is everyone here?" After he heard a satisfactory chorus of "Yes!" He started explaining the basic Expelliarmus. We went through the incantation and wrist movement and it was now time for practically performing it. This is going to be fun. I thought, with an imaginary evil laugh.

"Okay! Pick your disarming partners!" I was looking around the class when someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked at the finger and turned to stare into the gray eyes of Black.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice laced with fake sweetness.

"Would you do me the honor of being my partner?" "Why? So that I can throw half a million jinxes at you?" I said with a smirk. "Well that, and so that you would talk to me. I missed you sarcastic comments. And we haven't had the chance to hang out after the weekend. " He said, flashing a smile that was, admittedly, charming. I tried to contain my smile but I couldn't . I took my position when he was busy trying to charm me and yelled "Expelliarmus!" when he wasn't expecting it. His wand flew into my hand and he looked at his hand and then back at me, looking shocked.

"Constant Vigilance!" I said dramatically. He threw his head back and started laughing when I heard someone say my name. "Well done Miss Lockwood. Keep practicing!" Lupin said and wandered off to Kat who was attempting to duel some other dark- haired guy. Well, he looks pathetic. I felt my wand slip out of my hand and looked up to see it fly into Black's hand. "Right back at you!" He said, waving it in front of my eyes and then tossing them back at me."Oh! It's On!

The rest of the class went by with us throwing spells back and forth as Professor Lupin broke them down for us.

I walked out of the class to see Kat leaning against the side of the door, waiting for me. We started walking to the transfiguration Tower slowly, exhausted. "So! How did it go with Chase? You looked pretty cozy." She drawled, throwing my words back at me. "Come on! Just let it go!" I exclaimed, exhausted. "Oh, you wish!" She scoffed back. I looked at her for a moment and then realized that she was getting back at me for teasing her in the morning. "I'm not getting out of that anytime soon right." I groaned. She smirked, looking evil for the first time. "Not a chance," she said, walking in front of me, chuckling.

I groaned ahead and went in for an hour and half of Transfiguration.

Kat's POV

As we left Transfiguration, I got really excited for Potions. Professor Slughorn seemed like a really good teacher and the subject really fascinated me. It was basically almost like Muggle Chemistry. We were going to brew the Draught Of the Living Dead today. It was a really complicated potion and he was going to talk us through it. I was jotting down the ingredients written on the board when he entered the class.

"Good Afternoon Class! Welcome to Potions. As you all can see, we are going to brew this very complicated potion today. However, since you all are beginners, I believe that you should work in pairs. I have taken the liberty of pairing all of you, I hope you don't mind." He added with a little laugh in the end. He is a really peculiar wizard, I thought.

However, a couple minutes later, I also realized that he was not only peculiar but also old fashioned. Because he assigned every girl with a boy. And I just happened to be assigned with Malfoy!

God! Why!

With lots of grumbles, which Slughorn happily chose to ignore, we all walked to our new partners. I made no move to leave my seat, so Malfoy had no choice but to leave his and walk over to me.

"Okay! Let's begin then!" He clapped merrily and I couldn't help but snicker a little. That man seemed too jolly for his own good.

He instructed us through the steps and told us to begin. He began walking around the class, pinpointing mistakes and tips here and there.

We began wordlessly. But after we chopped and added the things required we had to let it brew for 5 minutes before the next step. The silence was getting really awkward.

"So! I haven't talked to you since a very long time." I rolled my eyes. "We talked this Sunday, James," I said. He looked strangely at me for a while before snapping back, "Really? Well, it seems longer than that." He said, still staring at me with those sea- blue eyes and a lovely smile. Just then I realized that I had called him James instead of Malfoy. Shoot! Luckily for me, the five minutes were up and we had to stir the cauldron.

However, with my luck being so nice to me, I reached for the ladle at the same time as him and he ended up holding my hand. I felt a jolt of spark pass through me and I looked up at him. He looked back at me with a shocked expression that mirrored mine. We pulled our hands away at the same time and looked anywhere but at each other. However, I was also worried about the potion so I reached again for the ladle saying, "I'll do it."

"Yeah okay!"

In the end, we ended up brewing a really good Draught. It wasn't perfect, this being our first time and all, but it was still best in the class. I blame myself for losing focus like that. I don't know what came over me. It was like his hand lit a match against mine and sparks flew!

Shut it Kat! Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a girl who reads too much Nicholas Sparks! I shook my thoughts away, grabbing my bag and headed for the door. I could see that Mia had rushed off as soon as the class ended, which wasn't a surprise. She didn't seem to like Potions. However, as I made my way to the door, I say a Black-clad chest block my way. I looked up into the now familiar blue eyes in confusion.

"Hey! Have you got a minute? I need to ask you something." He said, running his hand through the back of his bronze brown hair.


	14. Chapter 13: If You Could Take My Pulse

**Here's the new update! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"What?" I threw my hands up in the air, taking off my irritation on him. I didn't regret it for a second because as soon as I breathed in his cologne I stopped myself from swooning. I calmed myself down internally and looked back at him with indifference.

"Uhm... I just... Well...The thing is... " He said, looking as though he himself doesn't know what to say. I wouldn't blame him. I'm pretty scary when I'm frustrated or nervous. Creepy, I know. Deal with it. But I wasn't bothered about that. The thing that was irritating me was the fact that he was still messing his hair up. And I just couldn't get over the fact that his hair looked so soft and silky and... I couldn't help but want to run my hands through.. NO! Stop is right there! I told my inner self. Well, I can't help it! His hair is just so... mess-able!

However, I was still aware that he wanted to ask me something so I started tapping my foot impatiently. Mia will have reached the dorms by now.

He stopped that thing he was doing with his hair and looked into my eyes as if fighting some inner argument. Glad to see I'm not the only one.

He then sighed suddenly, relaxing his shoulders. Those extremely well-toned shoulders. I frowned at myself.

"Nevermind. You're probably getting late. Maybe some other time." He said, messing up his hair one last time before stepping aside and gesturing me to walk forward. "After you."

Why? I wanna know what he wants to say! My inner-self whined. I shoved her off and walked past him with my head ducked. I needed to be away from him as soon as possible. His presence was doing weird things to my body and I didn't like it. I don't like being ... well, not in control. And he certainly makes me feel this way. I don't even know why!

I was in such a hurry to get away from James that when I had finally calmed down, I realized that I was in a completely unknown part of the castle. I looked around, trying to remember the way I came. But it was useless. I had my head ducked the whole time, so I wouldn't know any marking spots even if I had passed them. I started panicking.

I then thought of calling Mia and just then realized that I don't have her number. We haven't actually been so apart to actually need each other's contact number. I silently cursed myself. And since I was late to get out of class, everyone is already probably in their dorms or in the library, working. I started walking back from where I came, trying to remember the way. It was good that I had my earphones. I plugged them in and started to play 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. It was a pretty catchy song and it instantly helped me with the creeps. I was walking around the corner, grooving out when I slammed right into something and rebounded. I fell crashing to the ground and winced, groaning. My butt would surely be sore tomorrow.

My earphones had fallen off. I picked them up and I looked up to see Albus looking at me. He looked like he was trying very hard to contain his laughter. I decided to spare the poor guy. "Oh! Go ahead! Laugh it off! I know it's bloody damn hilarious!" I said, exasperated. He started snickering but had the decency to not laugh in my face. He offered me his hand the second time in the last four days. However, I was really glad that he didn't outright laugh in my face. I actually smiled a little. Okay. It is really funny. It's nice of him to not ridicule me.

"Well. This is turning out to be a habit."

"Yeah! Well, hopefully not a temporary one." I said instinctively. I then widened my eyes. Did I just flirt with him?

What's wrong with you? Can't you calm your hormones in front of any one guy?

Thankfully, Albus shut my thoughts by asking.

"What are you doing here? So far from the dungeons?" He cocked an eyebrow. I internally debated with myself, again. I couldn't decide if I should tell him that I got lost, and be tagged forever as a Klutz, or worse, a damsel in distress. Or, I could not tell him and keep trying to find my way around this never ending maze of a castle.

I sighed. So much for making an impression at Hogwarts. "Well, actually, I'm just kinda... just a small, teensy bit... um.. lost?" I made it sound like a question. By the time, I finished my sentence, my voice just above a whisper and I was looking down at my black gladiators, feeling extremely small.

When he didn't start laughing immediately or even a few minutes later, I looked up curiously to see that he was looking at me with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. "Then why are you hanging your head as if you just murdered someone?"

"Um... Well.." I cocked my head to one side, blinking fast, looking anywhere but at him. "It's very funny and clumsy and I feel extremely awkward because you have already seen me be clumsy before. And it is bad as it is for a hot guy to see me being clumsy. And I know that I'm not making sense right now, so I should probably shut up." And I did. Did I just call him hot out front? Shoot!

NOW he starts laughing!

And just because his laughter is so contagious, I start laughing too. So much that I had to catch hold of his arm to support myself. When I finally calmed down and wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes. When I looked back up at him, I could see that he was looking back at me with a sweet smile.

"You look cute when you laugh." My heart stopped. It LITERALLY stopped. I wanted to look away from him and stop all these sensations. But I just couldn't. It was as if they had a mind of their own.

I don't blame my eyes. If given the choice, I too would stare into those beautiful green orbs all day.

Finally, he was the one who broke the contact. He cleared his throat and I snapped back from my trance. "So. Since we are already in the North Tower, how about we go to the Astronomy Tower for a while. The dusk looks really beautiful from there." He said, looking at me expectantly.

Dusk? I looked down at my watch and was shocked to see that it was already 6 o'clock. And then I realized that he wanted to spend more time with ME. That he wanted to enjoy the dusk with ME. That Albus Severus Potter wanted to do something that sounded extremely corny and romantic... With ME...

It was lucky that I didn't swoon and faint. "Hello? Earth to Kat!" "Huh?" I said stupidly. I sounded really stupid to myself and trust me when I say that I'm not used to feeling stupid.

"You know you do that a lot. Zone out, I mean," he said, amused. He looked very and extremely comfortable with the situation which was the exact opposite of what I was feeling.

"Yeah sure. I mean yes, we could go to the Astronomy Tower. Besides, I like looking at beautiful things." I said, looking pointedly at him before I could help myself.

Damn! There you go flirting with him again. Do you have an off switch? I asked myself.

I was glad when he didn't comment on it and gestured me to go before him. However, I do think I saw a little pink tinge on his cheeks. I smiled to myself, pleased that I affected him too. It proved that I haven't turned into a hormonal monster.

We walked to the Tower in silence with Albus guiding me around the castle. When we reached I could see that the sun had gotten real low. Yet the sky looked bright enough to me for it to be just evening. Weird. How long will it take to set? "It'll be about an hour before it sets," he answered my thoughts. I looked back at him to see that he was a few feet away from me, looking at me with a warm smile. "That long?" I widened my eyes. "It looks real low already!" He nodded. "Since this Tower is very high, we can enjoy the dusk longer than you can downstairs. It's charmed so that we would be able to observe the stars more closely," he said coming up to stand beside me.

We both looked at the sun for a while before I decided to break the silence. Which wasn't uncomfortable or anything. It's just that I wanted to talk to him. "So what were you doing where you found me? " I asked. "I was actually just coming out of the Gryffindor Tower," he said. "I hope I'm not bothering you or something. Did you have to do something important? You did, didn't you? Oh God! I feel so bad." I put my face in my hands. "No! No! God No! I was actually really frustrated by cramming for NEWTs. So I just wanted to go for a walk. Trust me, after a complete day of spell theories and incantations, you crashing into me would come off as a relief." He said, his eyes filled with mirth. He is making fun of me! I didn't know what to say because what he said was actually a sort of compliment. So I just shoved him with my elbow and looked back at the sun.

"How was your first day at Hogwarts? Or would this be your second?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Second. And it was really good! Thanks for asking. How are the NEWTs going? Are they like, really brutal?" I asked, wincing. "Not so much actually," he said, frowning a bit, in thought. "As long as you get the basics and regular practice, You are good to go!" " Well, that's a relief," I said chuckling a little.

I looked back at the Sun to see that it was now really low in the sky, appearing to be partly on the horizon. I gasped.

The sky had turned a higher shade of orange and fire, looking as though someone had lit a match in the sky. The little specks of clouds reflected the light in so many different directions that it looked even brighter than the daytime. And although the sky looked as though it was burning, the small tinges of purple and indigo made us realize the truth behind the illusion. I had never seen dusk so beautiful in my entire life. It made me wanna just keep looking at it for as long as I could. It made me want to liquify this color and bottle it up so that it would never go away. And just as suddenly as it came, the colors were gone. It might have been a few minutes or so but to me, it seemed like just a fraction of a second. I'm sure the loss I felt was painted all over my face.

I turned to my side to see that Albus was looking at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. He came closer to me and I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. Something touched my hand and I looked down to see that it was his hand. He gently caught hold of my hand and entwined his fingers with my own. I looked back at him and then turned to see the sun again. It was almost gone now. It's head just visible as a crescent about the surface of the Black lake. A white owl, my owl Snow, flew off into the sky as if wanting to chase the dusk. And at that moment, I couldn't help but want to be her and fly off to chase those magnificent colors.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Wasn't that the most cheesy thing you ever read? Let me know! I love reviews!**


End file.
